


刑罚审判01

by shark_pond



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 和龙牙的设定，想看就试着写出来。





	刑罚审判01

**Author's Note:**

> 和龙牙的设定，想看就试着写出来。

“我不太能够理解。”刑罚说。“您所言的感情。”他拿起桌上的杯子，啜饮一口能量茶，带着古老的骑士的优雅。  
擎天柱少见地没有就此进行一番劝解，他小心翼翼地捏着碳基制造的茶具，为自己斟上一盏。  
“但我确实可以体味一部分。”刑罚说完，又追加解释。“非常渺小的一部分。”  
擎天柱问：“哪一部分？”  
“关于美，美的表述，美的实体。”  
“听上去像是科学院的长篇论文。”天镇失笑。“论述塞伯坦人主观意识的不客观性。”他道了个歉，又说。“我很想听听你关于美的看法。毕竟，美是一个概念，而且范围广博。”  
刑罚彬彬有礼地反驳他：“不，王子殿下，我与您的看法恰好相反。美是实体，且有具体的指代。”  
“哦？”这下，擎天柱与天镇都有兴趣了。  
“大概是——数千万年前，在塞伯坦骑士团尚未离去的时候。”

刑罚是一柄锋利的剑。  
在塞伯坦骑士团的武器库里，最不缺乏的就是锋利的武器。他们有剑、刀、矛、斧头和奇形怪状的兵刃。因此刑罚很不起眼，也许是他的倒钩与尖刺能够充分损伤敌人的内部器官，才令他颇受骑士们青睐。对此，刑罚毫无感知，也许因为他没有感情。  
在武器库里，还有一把剑，与刑罚截然相反。它甚至没有开刃，徒然锻造出精致美丽的外表，剑身纤长，刻画无数赞颂的塞伯坦古文字。自刑罚有记忆来，它就插在武器库中央的地台上，拱形天花板的玻璃透过主序星的光芒与卫星的光芒，恰好可以洒在它的身上。  
华而不实，毫无益处。这是刑罚对审判的第一印象。他不带有任何主观色彩，只是客观的论断。审判没有开刃，连剑尖都是较为圆润的钝口，这意味着它没法用来劈刺，而细长的剑身和较薄的剑刃让它无法用以砍杀，很可能它会先于敌人的护甲损坏。  
在最初的关注之后，刑罚再没对审判投入过多心神，他需要休息，即使他只是一柄剑。  
战斗总是密集而漫长，塞伯坦的骑士们不止遵守保护的协约他，他们同样驱逐和杀死异端。刑罚被带去战斗的次数越来越多，骑士们脸上的忧思也越来越重，终于有一天，骑士团的首领将他带回武器库时，歉疚地说：“抱歉，我们有些事情，今天不能为你做保养了。”  
刑罚点点头，他能够理解。  
首领的脚步匆匆，刑罚大抵能够猜到一点。私底下，骑士们对昆塔莎的说法产生怀疑，甚至开始对她的一些命令阳奉阴违。他们放走了一些本应就地处死的罪犯，虽然为此惩罚了自己，却毫无悔意。  
假如刑罚拥有感情，他或许会做出合理猜测：骑士们将要背叛昆塔莎，因为他们已经明白昆塔莎或许不时她自己所说的那般公正慈悲。而被她以公正慈悲为基准召集、训练起来的骑士们，正由公正慈悲的出发点，发现了她的谎言。  
但此时刑罚只是沉默地从架子上拿下保养工具，开始为自己清理身体缝隙中的血污。按照以往的战斗频率判断，骑士们很快就会再次打开武器库大门，将他带去战场征伐。  
然而，没有下一次战斗。  
轻微的晃动惊醒假寐中的刑罚，他通过震动力度判断距离和震源，应当是飞行器。晃动逐渐明显，伴随噪音，很显然飞行器正在向这里靠近。  
刑罚抬起头，从武器库的玻璃穹顶看到塞伯坦骑士团的飞船划过这颗星球的黑夜，向着未知的方向前行。尖刀一样的飞船滑破正在聚集的云层，让天然卫星的光芒得以洒落。塞伯坦的月球正运行到穹顶的上方，反射自主序星的光辉变得不那么炽热，更为温柔也更为皎洁的投射下来。照耀在地台上，照耀在华而不实毫无益处的审判剑身上。  
刑罚的电子脑中，有一股无法命名的信息流在涌动，这股信息流促使他站起来，无视右腿的裂口，走到地台前。同样是这股信息流促使他伸出手，轻轻触摸审判剑身。  
云层再次堆叠，遮掩了月光。武器库内重归昏暗，只有指示地灯的幽幽绿光。  
刑罚没有动弹，他的手指仍旧触碰着审判剑，而他仍旧无法为这股忽然生出的信息流命名，甚至无法追本溯源，找到它的产生方向。  
但他知道，自己在那个瞬间，感知到了什么。

“我没有太多感情，更多是结合自身经验所表述出来的常规表达。”刑罚说。“但我知道何为美，也知道欣赏美，与如何欣赏。”  
擎天柱微微睁大光学镜。“那么，你所说的美和美的实体……”  
“审判。”


End file.
